<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【迦周】坏兆头 Bad Omens by Mutant8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324259">【迦周】坏兆头 Bad Omens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant8/pseuds/Mutant8'>Mutant8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant8/pseuds/Mutant8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*题目是随便起的，实际跟好兆头一毛钱关系都没有</p><p>所以，迦尔纳被恶灵缠上了。但从其结果来看，更像是恶灵被迦尔纳缠上了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【迦周】坏兆头 Bad Omens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>
1<br/>
 <br/>
“你不该影响她，” 迦尔纳说，“玉藻前是个好人。”<br/>
 <br/>
“在你眼里全人类都是好人，迦尔纳。我没有影响她，你只是盲信了错误的人。” 阿周那说。<br/>
 <br/>
“她是我的朋友，朋友值得坦诚相待。” 迦尔纳坚持，透过后视镜看向后座上的人。阿周那双臂交叉，下巴搭在右肩上，转头看着窗外。话题中的女主角紧闭双眼躺在一旁，粉色长发杂乱地散开，身上盖着迦尔纳的牛角扣大衣。<br/>
 <br/>
“有用枪指着人脑袋的朋友吗？” 阿周那厌恶地瞥了那大衣一眼，朝车门的方向又挪了挪。“你该报复她的。最低限度也应该是报警。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我没有报复的理由。”迦尔纳说，“你在等我把她送去警局吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“你想带她去哪？”<br/>
 <br/>
“医院。”<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那发出一声恼怒的鼻音。<br/>
 <br/>
“没有人会开车送自己的绑架犯去医院。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我也是人。而且她晕过去了，总不能把她扔在原地不管。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你当然能！” 阿周那怒视着街旁的路灯：“她突然晕倒又不是你的问题！把她留在她自己布置的绑架现场，拍照，报警，留下她持枪挟持你的证据，把证据发给她通讯录里的所有人，然后回家。就这么简单。”<br/>
 <br/>
“很完善的计划。如果我这么做了，会发生什么事？” <br/>
 <br/>
交通信号灯突然闪出红光，迦尔纳即时踩住刹车。一辆货车猛地从旁窜出，一路加速，在响亮的警卫哨音中冲过十字路口，车身堪堪错过迦尔纳的前车牌。<br/>
 <br/>
“那个。” 阿周那闷闷不乐地说，“你害得我临时修改交通规律。”<br/>
 <br/>
“对不起。” <br/>
 <br/>
“别跟我道歉。如果你真想补偿我，就赶紧把她扔下车。十秒钟后还有一次肇事机会。” 阿周那用眼神示意左前方，远处隐隐响起马达的轰鸣。<br/>
 <br/>
“不要勉强自己，阿周那。你不会祸及无辜。” 迦尔纳说，握着方向盘的手稳如泰山。又一声尖哨响起，一辆重型摩托疾速掠过街角，惹得路边行人发出几声惊呼。<br/>
 <br/>
灯光在少许骚乱后转绿，车流重新开始徐徐行进。<br/>
 <br/>
“阿周那。” 几分钟后，迦尔纳打破了车内的沉寂。<br/>
 <br/>
“什么事。”<br/>
 <br/>
“车祸的话，我认为还是在人少的地方比较好。” 迦尔纳平静地说，语气跟企图用玩具老鼠和猫交换袜子持有权的饲主如出一辙。<br/>
 <br/>
“没人的地方哪来的车撞你？” 玩具老鼠遭受嗤之以鼻。<br/>
 <br/>
“也许是火车。” 迦尔纳提议，“我躺在轨道上，你来发动车。”<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那终于把目光从窗外移了回来。<br/>
 <br/>
“那叫卧轨。” 他冷冷地说，“可别小看恶灵，迦尔纳。不需要你主动靠近轨道，只要你起了跟火车相关的邪念……” <br/>
 <br/>
那可能有点难度，迦尔纳心想，没有把这句话说出口。阿周那做事有一套严密的规矩，虽然他根本没有顶头上司这种事物。如果他想让人死在火车轮下，迦尔纳可能得先去做一回列车劫匪，或者起码产生这么做的念头。<br/>
 <br/>
“我会尽力的。” 他说，脑海里想的是托马斯小火车的主题饼干。<br/>
 <br/>
“你最好会。” 阿周那哼了一声。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
2<br/>
 <br/>
名为迦尔纳的男人幸运得出奇。<br/>
 <br/>
这句话说在当下有些匪夷所思，介于他刚刚被亲近的朋友持枪绑架，又显然被某种恶灵缠上了身。但直到这一个月之前，迦尔纳二十几年来的确过得无往不利：他出身大城市，家庭关系和睦，自小运动神经和头脑并茂，再加上优异的外貌条件，名牌大学的奖学金和追求者的情书如雪片一般堆满信箱。除了得天独厚的背景外，他的幸运还体现在人生路上的方方面面：他被推荐参加摄影竞赛，永远捧着头奖回家；骑车替家里花店送货，从未遇到过上坡路；高中加入篮球社团，在球场上连皮都没擦破过；此生精神和物理上受过最大的伤是左耳上穿的耳洞。<br/>
 <br/>
顺利的另一面是平淡，迦尔纳的生活一帆风顺、惹人羡慕，也因此像白开水一般平白无奇。发小马嘶曾说如果宇宙是一场沙盒游戏，迦尔纳大概是开了开发者模式——简单级别的玩家尚免不了在路边树林里的小怪身上掉点血皮，而以迦尔纳与世无争的性格，连史莱姆都不会向他发起敌人判定。<br/>
 <br/>
彼时的迦尔纳不太同意这套游戏理论，他坚信自己只是尚未离开新手村。满是钢筋混凝土庇佑的大都市里提供不了勇者的磨练，于是迦尔纳的青春期综合症在十年后姗姗来迟，灵感来源于一碗激辛拉面。<br/>
 <br/>
“我准备离家出走。” 迦尔纳说，表情严肃地吸了口可乐。<br/>
 <br/>
“不是吧？你一个人住也要离家出走？”马嘶嘴上说着，仍然埋头在拉面碗里奋战：“吉尔伽美什又给你派活？” <br/>
 <br/>
“没有。上期封面的照片拿了奖，他给我放了一个月带薪假。”<br/>
 <br/>
“靠！”马嘶感叹，“真他妈没天理。那怎么着，来住我家？刚好，臭老爹出差了，咱去穿鞋踩他的床。”<br/>
 <br/>
马嘶从小学起就是离家出走的老手，这资深经验全得益于和他爸如出一辙的暴脾气。上至跟小混混街头斗殴，下至数学小测多错一道题，只要学校生活出了岔子，马嘶就会轻车熟路地走上叛逆少年的道路：街机厅、拉面屋、漫画书店的驻足顺序依情况轮换，但最终目的地永远是迦尔纳家的沙发，偶尔打游戏通宵睡在地板上。<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳摇头。“不行，马嘶家也可以算做是我的家。住过去的话，离家的部分就没有意义了。”<br/>
 <br/>
“别把别人家里说得跟便利店似的！” 马嘶抗议，仰头灌下一大口麦茶。<br/>
 <br/>
“抱歉，我的意思是，这座城市也在家的范围内。我想去更远的地方。” 迦尔纳说。<br/>
 <br/>
“那就是单纯出门旅游呗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“不太一样。” 迦尔纳又吸了一口可乐。“你为什么会跟人打架？” 他突然问。<br/>
 <br/>
马嘶表情怪异：“男人打架还能有什么理由，看人不爽呗！有话直说，你是卷进什么麻烦事里了吗？” <br/>
 <br/>
“没有。看人不爽是什么感觉？”<br/>
 <br/>
“不好说，就是一种直觉。” 马嘶绘声绘色地跟他比划：“比如路上看见抢劫学生的恶霸，你就会感到里有把火在烧，全身的血液都往头上跑，脑子烧得太热，身体自然而然就得挥拳出去！”<br/>
 <br/>
“你之前都是在和抢劫犯战斗吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“…打个比方而已！”马嘶尴尬地端起面碗。他挂的彩实际大部分源自球场上的争端。“你问这个干吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳若有所思地托着下巴。“我想去野外。为此需要收集些经验。”<br/>
 <br/>
“野外为什么需要打架的经验？” 马嘶被绕得摸不着头脑。<br/>
 <br/>
“不知道。但仔细找的话，应该总能找到的。” <br/>
 <br/>
“找什么？”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳煞有介事地说：“命运。”<br/>
 <br/>
马嘶反应不及，一口面汤卡在气管里，咳得惊天动地。好不容易喘过气来之后，他用纸巾压住脸，颤抖着开口：“迦尔纳。”<br/>
 <br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
 <br/>
“你这中二期也来的太晚了点儿吧？”马嘶说，木质桌面跟着他喉咙里的笑声抖动，“好端端一个人去野外找寻自我，不就是自找苦吃吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳深以为然，自找苦吃这四个字于是奠定了这场寻找命运之旅的主旨。他背着行囊在群山森林之中徒步露营，是否找到命运尚难下定论，但确实拾获不少其他杂物。比如说，相机包里新增的数盒胶卷，其上映照着雪山湖畔风景。再比如说，旅人手册页间色彩各异的枯叶干花。再比如说，一颗四十克拉的钻石原石。<br/>
 <br/>
那颗宝石与其说是被迦尔纳发掘，不如说是意外掉到他手上的。但其附带的诅咒丝毫不买账。<br/>
 <br/>
雪山脚下的夜晚空气清凉，群星洒落在夜幕之上，露水般摇摇欲坠。迦尔纳追着月色扎营在一处隐秘湖边，放下背包后月亮却不见了踪影，只余水中涣散的银白倒影在随着微风摇曳。周身的黑暗浓重异常，但迦尔纳专心致志，在取景器里寻找一轮弯月，甚至没注意到身前的树干。视野里一抹月光转瞬即逝，他从繁茂的枝叶间探出身去。<br/>
 <br/>
钻石就是在这时出现的。不是从地底的矿坑中，而是自夜空的深处。仿佛月亮本身溶解了一般，它从月牙尖端滑落，穿过云层，擦过山头，在大气中褪去光线织成的外层，不偏不倚地击中迦尔纳的镜头盖，力道轻柔得仿佛一个来自天空的轻吻。<br/>
 <br/>
啪嚓。UV镜震颤两下，应景地裂开。迦尔纳伸手去接下落的碎片，借着朦胧的天色，一颗圆滑透明的石头躺在手心，在轻薄的玻璃间反射着炫目的光。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
3<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
八十年代的夺宝电影总是有相似的流程：主角随着流言蜚语前往异国他乡，找寻传说中遗失已久的稀世珍宝。途中历经种种艰险，与邪徒恶党搏斗，在群蛇出没的丛林里跋涉，千钧一发之际得手宝物，却发现取得宝藏的瞬间已经触发了致命诅咒。于是潘多拉之盒被轻率地开启，厄运随着财富降临，愚蠢的人类咎由自取，在达成纸醉金迷的幻梦之前悲惨身亡。复仇恶灵的怒火难以平息，主角在痛失队友后才恍然大悟，意识到凡人不可违抗天命，遂归还了不应得的宝物。<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳撞上的正是这种好莱坞大片中最老套的剧情。钻石价值连城，权威机构布拉茨瓦基鉴定协会开出天价证书，美金符号后的一长串零明晃晃地在各大新闻网站上挂了整周。诅咒也的确货真价实，在宝藏的价值转化为电子数据的第一时刻悄然发动，恶灵的惩戒蓄势待发，誓要将无法言喻的苦痛与灾难施与贪婪之徒。<br/>
 <br/>
或许由于故事的开始就已经偏离了寻宝的轨迹，剧情走到一半，出现了两个难以矫正的谬误。 <br/>
 <br/>
第一，迦尔纳第一时间将钻石捐赠给了附近的慈善机构，负责人藤丸立香险些当场心脏病发。<br/>
 <br/>
第二，前来纠缠他的恶灵现在相当手足无措。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
“你——你把宝藏捐掉了。” 恶灵难以置信地说，乌黑的双眼睁得滚圆，周身的不详蓝光都在震惊之下黯淡不少。<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳点点头。他自己脸上的表情也跟对方一样滑稽，只不过吃惊的理由更加单纯：他在凌晨五点睁开眼，发现房间中央站着一个陌生人影，脚尖飘离地板，全身表层发着淡蓝的光。迦尔纳此前没想象过世上真实存在复仇恶灵这种超自然事物的可能性，但即使真让他来想象，寂静时分现身的鬼魂也多半不会是这副模样。不速之客的的眉眼跟普通人别无二致：褐色脸庞，杏眼上挑，耳侧的黑发向内卷曲，比起骇人厉鬼，给人的感觉更像许久不见的初中同学。<br/>
 <br/>
这使得本该恐怖的对话气氛稍微有点平常。<br/>
 <br/>
“全部？一分不剩？” <br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳再次点头。他想出声说句话的，但第一次经历夜半闹鬼，多少有些紧张。<br/>
 <br/>
“为什么？” <br/>
 <br/>
“有很多人比我更需要钱。”<br/>
 <br/>
恶灵在房间里气愤地来回踱步，显然对这个答案不太满意。<br/>
 <br/>
“这不对劲，” 他说，“你在耍什么把戏？企图通过脱手宝藏来规避诅咒吗？休想欺骗我，凡人是不可能躲过制裁的。你已经无处可逃了。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我不会逃的。” 迦尔纳说，尽管他根本不明白有什么值得逃的理由，这里已经是他家了。“…出什么问题了吗？” <br/>
 <br/>
恶灵停下脚步，转过头来。<br/>
 <br/>
“你没有把那笔钱花在自己身上。” 他拧着眉毛。“这下我要怎么杀你？”<br/>
 <br/>
“不能直接诅咒我吗？” 迦尔纳问。<br/>
 <br/>
对方心烦意乱地挥手：“少说傻话，你已经被诅咒了。我只是负责报应你的恶果而已。如果你不作恶，我没法报复你，诅咒就解不开，我也没法消失。”<br/>
 <br/>
“听起来不像是坏事。”<br/>
 <br/>
“当然是坏事！” 恶灵面色沮丧：“我根本不应该花这么长时间跟你废话！本来只要纠缠你两三天，毁掉你的生活，最后再顺理成章杀死你就好了！你不想要钻石，为什么去拿它？”<br/>
 <br/>
“…是我的错。” 迦尔纳试图安慰他：“往好处想，起码钻石给很多人带去了笑容，你该更开心点的。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你根本没搞懂问题在哪！” 恶灵厉声控诉，“我的作用不是为幸福欢喜，而是惩罚恶徒，我开心也改变不了什么！只要我在世上存在一天，你就会多背负诅咒一天，直到死去之前都被厄运笼罩，这才是问题。我不该跟只会行善的人绑在一起，你也不该下半生都霉运当头，懂了吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“哦。” 迦尔纳说。“所以你还是很高兴宝藏帮到了人的。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你很着急去死吗？” 恶灵问。“我是恶灵，不用非得遵守规矩才能下手杀人。”<br/>
 <br/>
“但你不会的。” 迦尔纳露出一个微笑：“不然，你也不会苦恼至此。看得出你人很好。”<br/>
 <br/>
回复他的是一声烦躁的低吼。<br/>
 <br/>
“闭嘴！我不是人，更不好。” 恶灵恨恨地说：“你凭什么不会作恶？”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳愣愣地看着他，有生以来头一次感觉像个忘记写暑假作业的小学生。<br/>
 <br/>
“…我可以学。” 半晌后，他说。“如果还来得及的话。”<br/>
 <br/>
“……”<br/>
 <br/>
恶灵抬起一只手，抵住下巴。迦尔纳在山里与不少凶猛的野生动物打过照面，理应举出更威武些的比喻，但对方眯着眼思考事情的姿态只让他想起家养黑猫。<br/>
 <br/>
“……好吧。” 超自然黑猫说，勉强收起獠牙。“就给你这个机会。但记住，倘若你胆敢欺骗我，我会第一时间取走你的性命。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你不是本来也会杀死我吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
恶灵生硬地转过头。迦尔纳冲他伸出右手。<br/>
 <br/>
一阵尴尬的沉默久久徘徊在房间里。<br/>
 <br/>
“我叫迦尔纳。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我不想知道！” 黑猫跳起来，张牙舞爪。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
4<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳的直觉很准，事实证明复仇恶灵的习性的确与普通家猫相差无几。<br/>
 <br/>
最初的几天阿周那——再三僵持之下，他被迫透露了自己的名字——甚至拒绝与迦尔纳进行正常交流。他就只是抱着膝盖浮在冰箱上方，在迦尔纳每次靠近厨房时警惕地观察他的一举一动，仿佛迦尔纳才是宣称要出手陷害他的恶灵。后者对此适应良好，甚至在阿周那努力掩饰对热水壶气音的恐惧时不动声色地拔掉了插头。<br/>
 <br/>
“你能把麦片递给我吗？” 第四天早上，迦尔纳站在厨房里，抬头询问冰箱。“是你左后方的那个罐子。” 罐子本身不难够到，但伸手穿透别人的身体似乎不太礼貌。<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那紧紧抿着嘴唇，没有回应。冰箱突然发出蓝光，像有生命一般抖了抖。麦片罐应声倒下，沿着冰箱边缘滚落，砸在迦尔纳头上。<br/>
 <br/>
“谢谢。” 迦尔纳自如地打开罐子，把麦片倒进碗里。今晨天气晴朗，正是个早起的好日子。他拧开瓶盖，把矿泉水浇在麦片上，沐浴着明媚的阳光端碗走向微波炉。<br/>
 <br/>
“...怎么会有人用微波炉烧水？” 阿周那终于开口，表情仿佛被一碗麦片冒犯了。<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳耸肩：“你害怕我的水壶。” 他拉开微波炉，把碗塞进去，按下开始按钮。<br/>
 <br/>
“我不害怕你的水壶。我不会死，不害怕任何东西。” 阿周那强调，“该害怕的是你。”<br/>
 <br/>
“嗯。是我害怕我的水壶。” 迦尔纳同意。“你想吃点什么吗？麦片还有剩。”<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那用看外星人一样的眼神上下打量他。<br/>
 <br/>
“你就随便邀请我吃早饭？”他质问，“这是某种玩笑吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“为什么你觉得我在开玩笑？” 迦尔纳莫名其妙，回忆是否自己的语气不够真诚。<br/>
 <br/>
“恶灵不需要进食，迦尔纳。”<br/>
 <br/>
“哦。” 看来这就是阿周那和猫的区别之处。“那恶灵能触摸到别的实体吗？一直飘着好像很累。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你不会希望我碰到你的东西的。” 阿周那把自己缩得更小了些，微妙地避开了天花板。“我是诅咒的集合体，跟我产生接触的事物都不会有什么好下场。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我的家具承受得住。” 迦尔纳毫无根据地坚持邀请。<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那从手臂间抬起头，瞪了他一眼，仿佛在问“你从哪来的这股自信？”。迦尔纳坦然拉开椅子请他落座，在餐桌上摆上一只空碗。<br/>
 <br/>
“看来只能我一个人吃饭了。麦片味道很好，本想让你尝尝的。” 迦尔纳说，转身走向微波炉。在他抓住把手的前一秒，微波炉内爆出一声巨响，火花飞溅，散出带着焦炭气味的黑烟。<br/>
 <br/>
“.....我以为我热的是水。” 迦尔纳垂下手。<br/>
 <br/>
“我以为我是个活人。” 阿周那嘲笑他。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
5<br/>
 <br/>
雅虎问答上没有“如何做个坏人”的行为教程，也没有“怎样和恶灵融洽相处”的指南。而谷歌搜索结果排名第一的宠物网站指出，一个合格的饲主应当首先确保自己有足够的经济实力为宠物提供稳定的生活环境。迦尔纳捐掉了入手恶灵时自带的巨款，好在他还有一份工作。<br/>
 <br/>
据阿周那所说，不论迦尔纳是否做了坏事，诅咒的存在本身就会招致不幸。他认为这是迦尔纳应该心怀恐惧，谨慎行事的理由。迦尔纳将其解读成他可以自由地踩着人行道砖上的裂缝去上班。<br/>
 <br/>
Mooncell杂志社的大厅铺着整块大理石砖，没有裂痕，只站着一个精神焕发的女人。<br/>
 <br/>
“印第安纳·琼斯！！” 玉藻前以百米冲刺的气势扑向自动门，一把攥住他的围巾，神情好似套住了某种珍稀动物：“欢迎回到现代社会！”<br/>
 <br/>
“玉藻前？” 迦尔纳被她带着摇晃，“你认错人了，我是迦尔纳。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我当然认得你是谁！” 玉藻前大叫：“黄金男孩，全公司都在打赌你什么时候回来好不好！”<br/>
 <br/>
“.....黄金...？” 迦尔纳稳住身体。<br/>
 <br/>
“你的新外号。” 玉藻前朝他努嘴，“是来最后体验一次小市民生活的吗？电话也不回，大家都在猜你是不是换了保密线路。”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳摸摸口袋，才想起来自己那部从踏入野外起就没查看过的手机。他按下开机键，一片漆黑的屏幕亮起，通话软件上代表未接来电的红点一路疯狂跳动，最终停留在99+上。<br/>
 <br/>
“我忘了开机。下次会记得的。” 他把手机塞回兜里，大步走向电梯。<br/>
 <br/>
“哎哎，等一下等一下！” 玉藻跟着挤进电梯，“你就没有什么其他想说的？下一次是什么意思？”<br/>
 <br/>
“下次出门，我会记得接电话。”迦尔纳停下脚步，“你有事要找我吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
玉藻前涂了口红的嘴张开又合上，好像迦尔纳本来应当发表一通演讲。最近超出他准备的状况骤然增多，不禁让人好奇是否是源于诅咒作崇。他抬起头，朝诅咒本人投去问询的目光。<br/>
 <br/>
“她可能以为你是来辞职的。” 阿周那猜测，大半注意力还留在电梯顶的显示屏上。<br/>
 <br/>
“我不想辞职。” 迦尔纳对着显示屏说。<br/>
 <br/>
玉藻前像被烫了一样地跳起来：“天呐，所以传闻是真的！那个金闪闪把你收买了！怪不得他让所有人见到你的第一时间把你叫去他办公室！”<br/>
 <br/>
“原来是吉尔伽美什有事找我。” 迦尔纳按下楼层按钮：“谢谢你来传话，玉藻前。”<br/>
 <br/>
“哎呀，咱俩什么关系，这点小事～！” 玉藻前摆摆手：“要谢就把我带去你的下次旅行目的地吧！小玉藻推荐日照充沛的海滩！”<br/>
 <br/>
“？我短期内还没有要出门旅行的计划。”<br/>
 <br/>
“那你想去做什么？只要你出钱，到哪小玉藻都可以奉陪！”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳看向头顶上的阿周那：“暂时只有去死这一件事......” 叮的一声，电梯到达。<br/>
 <br/>
如果玉藻前的表情变得极度诧异，那也已经被挡在电梯门后了。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
吉尔伽美什的办公室叫做办公室，实际是社内的一层楼。吉尔伽美什也并非杂志的主编——他是乌鲁克集团的所有人，Mooncell只是他万千家产下的一个小分支。具体为何要在杂志社写字楼里空出一整层用作休憩，迦尔纳不得而知，但他相当欣赏这层办公室的装潢风格。<br/>
 <br/>
“我就知道你会回来。我的眼力一向很准。” 吉尔伽美什坐在金碧辉煌的装饰之间，品一杯红酒：“想不到，给你放的这趟假竟然还能带来新的收藏品。你可真是不会令人失望，迦尔纳！” 他仰头发出一串响亮的笑声。阿周那面色痛苦地捂住耳朵，钻回电梯后侧。<br/>
 <br/>
“你想要雪山的照片？” 迦尔纳问。“洗出来后，我会拿过来。”<br/>
 <br/>
“当然不是！我从布拉茨瓦基那里听说了，那颗原钻的发现者是你。” 吉尔伽美什放下酒杯，从西装内侧掏出一支黄金钢笔。“四十克拉。说吧，想要多少？”<br/>
 <br/>
“......我不能把它卖给你。”<br/>
 <br/>
“不想要钱吗。哼，无妨。” 吉尔伽美什摊开手：“我还可以给你Mooncell本身，或者乌鲁克的股份。你也差不多过厌扛着相机奔波的生活了吧？”<br/>
 <br/>
正相反，尽管表面上看不出来，迦尔纳实际相当习惯在杂志社的工作。摄影师只用镜头说话，不需要过多人际交往，编辑同事们也和他相处融洽，从不提出高难度的要求。他摇头。<br/>
 <br/>
少了豪爽的笑声，广阔办公室里的空气一时有些凝滞。<br/>
 <br/>
“我可以开给你市场价两倍的价格。”吉尔伽美什缓缓地说，红色虹膜威慑地锁定在迦尔纳脸上：“但我的耐心也有限度。你知道的，我看上的东西，最终都会回到我手上。别让我后悔招你进社。”<br/>
 <br/>
“不是这个原因。” 迦尔纳解释：“钻石已经不在我手上了。”<br/>
 <br/>
吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛。<br/>
 <br/>
“奥兹曼迪亚斯的人找到你了？说出来，我可以酌情考虑原谅你的过失。”<br/>
 <br/>
“迦勒底。”<br/>
 <br/>
穿着豹纹西装的男人发出一声冷哼。“该死的慈善机构。” 他撕下一张支票，在上面潦草地写了些什么。<br/>
 <br/>
“对不起，我会注意的。”迦尔纳低下头，“还有其他事吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
吉尔伽美什招手让他上前。<br/>
 <br/>
“你被炒了。”他头也不抬地把支票连带着黄金钢笔甩给迦尔纳，墨点在苍白的脸庞上溅出一道斜线：“拿着，别让我再看到你。”<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那等在电梯井里，专心致志地研究显示屏里的广告台词。电梯门开时他被吓了一跳，手指穿透液晶屏幕，电子广告顿时被一阵雪花点占据了。<br/>
 <br/>
“你们可能得找人维修一下这个。” 他略带歉意地说，接着才注意到迦尔纳脸上的墨水痕迹。“哦，是你。这是怎么回事？”<br/>
 <br/>
“我被炒了。” 迦尔纳简短地复述。“别人也能看到你？”<br/>
 <br/>
“不能。但你的同事都很喜欢自言自语。” 阿周那说，“在大堂里见过的那个，她认为你想把自己的尸体埋在钱里。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我要死了吗？” 迦尔纳问，“可我下周还得回来整理工位。”<br/>
 <br/>
“是你自己说了奇怪的话。” 阿周那略带希望地看着他：“接下来怎么办？你会去抢银行吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“......不会。”<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那长叹一口气，额前的刘海被吹得微微飘动。“我想也是。现在知道为什么被我缠上是件坏事了吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳眨眨眼，好像才开始消化这个事实。不再为杂志社供稿，意味着从此他可以脱离封面摄影的范畴，去拍摄从前未曾挑战过的题材。没有这份收入，还意味着他可能迟早得搬离现在的公寓，去租住更加劣等的小房间，时刻紧张于生计问题。他也许得去楼下的咖啡店打临时工，花更长的时间通勤，辗转在不同的工作之间，在每个清晨或午夜争分夺秒按下快门键。在他做所有这些事的时候，阿周那都不得不跟在旁边，努力说服他偷走一枝花，或者为了地铁故障的空调忧心忡忡，并在迦尔纳看向他时假装云淡风轻。<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳此前从没失业过。<br/>
 <br/>
这感觉不错。<br/>
 <br/>
“也不见得是件坏事。” 他笑了。阿周那的耳朵涨红了，迦尔纳贴心地假装没有看见。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
6<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
之后的几周过得如同美梦成真。<br/>
 <br/>
当然，是对迦尔纳而言——他如愿以偿穿上了咖啡店的围裙。过程可谓历尽艰辛：他操作的咖啡机在第一天就不幸故障，在迦尔纳靠近时大肆喷出奶泡，使得店内不得不暂停点单半小时好清理干净柜台里卡住的泡沫。他总是意外摔碎店里出售的马克杯，尽管它们通常在他碰不到的柜台外侧。其他咖啡师常把最麻烦的点单推给迦尔纳，而不久之后他们就会发出被热水烫到的惊叫声；他怀疑阿周那与这件事脱不了干系。在他询问时，阿周那矢口否认了，并毫不客气地瞥了他手上的咖啡杯一眼。它自动裂开了一道缝，而阿周那成功趁着迦尔纳清理碎片的间隙逃走了。<br/>
 <br/>
摄影方面，迦尔纳也接到不少全新的订单。马嘶打来电话替他痛骂吉尔伽美什，之后告诉他同球队的朋友想要雇人拍摄宣传海报。报酬不如先前杂志社的工作，题材也相当奇怪——所有模特都遮着单边眼睛，协调现场的男人兴致异常高涨，险些要求迦尔纳也放下前发加入拍摄。他还受到先前捐赠过的慈善基金会的邀请，为他们拍摄了些城景为主的照片用作日历印刷。迦尔纳本打算把吉尔伽美什的黄金钢笔也捐给迦勒底，但被阿周那和藤丸同时严词否决了。<br/>
 <br/>
他的恶行学习还没有什么进展，阿周那对此颇有微词。<br/>
 <br/>
“你起码应该往客人的咖啡里加点料。” 他不满地说，盯着迦尔纳歪歪扭扭的拉花。“比如说胡椒，或者盐。”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳抬起头：“这种程度也算作邪恶吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“当然。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你有些过于严苛了。” 迦尔纳真心实意地说，“很多人会把胡椒和巧克力粉搞混，若按你的标准来算，世界上早就不剩好人。”<br/>
 <br/>
“只有你会把胡椒和巧克力粉搞混。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你会为此杀死我吗，阿周那？”<br/>
 <br/>
“.......不会。但我完全可以。” 阿周那扭过头，“我只是需要策划一些比用胡椒呛死你更盛大的死法。”<br/>
 <br/>
“比如说？”<br/>
 <br/>
“.........” 阿周那沉默了。“不知道。这是你的分内事。”<br/>
 <br/>
“晚上我们可以看点电影，找找灵感。” 迦尔纳建议。“恐怖电影对你来说也恐怖吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
这个问题的答案暂时还无法得知，因为在前往音像店的路上，迦尔纳发现他把相机忘在了店里。<br/>
等他回去打开店门的时候，相机包早已不见踪影，停车场里倒是有人等候已久。<br/>
 <br/>
“找到你了。” 女人的声音在发抖，迦尔纳分不出是出于恐惧还是狂喜：“把手从口袋里拿出来，举到头上。”<br/>
 <br/>
“照她说的做，迦尔纳。你脑袋后面有一把枪。” 阿周那说，“是那天在大堂里的人。”<br/>
 <br/>
“玉藻前？” 迦尔纳向他确认，阿周那点点头。<br/>
 <br/>
对方好像被这句话激怒了：“在我说话前不准出声！上车。”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳顺从地钻进车后座，两只手背在身后。玉藻前打开驾驶座的车门，落座时枪管始终对准迦尔纳。几周不见，她换上了白色的西裙套装，长发也漂染成了更浅的粉色。<br/>
 <br/>
“接下来的问题你只能用点头或者摇头回复。” 她说。“你是不是在纳尼塔尔发现了一颗钻石？”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳点头。<br/>
 <br/>
“你说你已经出手了钻石，但你身上还有它带来的影响。”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳点头。阿周那一把捂住脸。<br/>
 <br/>
“你准备在短期内自杀。不留遗嘱。”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳继续点头。自杀这个说法不太准确，但没法仅用头部动作表达出来。<br/>
 <br/>
她咧开红唇，甜美和残忍在脸上一同绽开：“你疯了。不过我喜欢，百万富翁都是疯子。有高人替你秘密抛售了钻石吧？所以你会还带着它的气息。藏在咖啡店里真是个不错的主意，不管你的智囊团拿多少工资，你都没给够。”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳困惑地看向阿周那。阿周那学着他的样子耸耸肩，意思是“我早说过的”。<br/>
 <br/>
“知道我想要什么吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳摇头。<br/>
 <br/>
“你的遗嘱。我要你把我加进遗嘱里，做你的遗产继承人。” 她用拇指敲着枪柄，“啊，或许我们应该先去结个婚，少点麻烦。蜜月旅行就选在加勒比海吧？”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳摇头。<br/>
 <br/>
“你该点个头的。” 阿周那皱着眉头，“别在我出手之前先害死自己。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我不想跟她结婚。”迦尔纳说。或许玉藻前对疯子的定义里不包含突然对着空气说话的人，她猛地提高了声音。<br/>
 <br/>
“你在跟谁说话？！” 她叫道，“你是不是带了对讲机？把手给我！” 她分出一只手臂，狂乱地向后座摸索。<br/>
 <br/>
这是个很坏的主意，因为后座相当狭窄。玉藻前的手偏离了迦尔纳两公分，牢牢抓住了阿周那所在的那一团空气。<br/>
 <br/>
蓝光瞬间像火焰一般覆盖了她。<br/>
 <br/>
“你——” 她脸色发青，想说些什么，但在话语成型前就像断了电的玩偶一般倒在了驾驶座上。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
7<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
从医院回来的路上，迦尔纳买了托马斯小火车主题的饼干和《小丑回魂2》的DVD。阿周那对两样都兴致缺缺。<br/>
 <br/>
“玉藻前说你身上还有钻石的影响。”他说，恹恹地盯着地板。“她知道我的存在。”<br/>
 <br/>
“可能只是揣测。”迦尔纳咀嚼小火车，“我觉得这种死法不错。” 他指向电视屏幕。<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那瞟了一眼：“他只是在吐。”<br/>
 <br/>
“食物中毒也许可以。我会故意在咖啡里放盐的。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你不能事后自己喝掉。” 阿周那警告，注意力也短暂地被电影情节吸引：“注意这个男人。他会喝得烂醉，然后用皮带殴打爱他的人。”<br/>
 <br/>
“如果他拿到了钻石，你会怎么做？”<br/>
 <br/>
“在他睡觉时用同一条皮带绑住四肢，然后从胃开始。” 阿周那露出黑暗的笑容：“出血，或者窒息。但下手前，他会先被警局调查，行径被曝光，被迫露宿街头。被车大卸八块也不失为一种选择。”<br/>
 <br/>
“不愧是阿周那。” 迦尔纳评价：“很擅长惩戒人类。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我一直擅长惩戒，你只是特例。” 阿周那说。“你不适合我。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你很适合我。” 迦尔纳说，递给他一块饼干。阿周那没有接。<br/>
 <br/>
“......我不用吃东西。” 他抱着膝盖，好像回到了刚现身时的状态，全身飘离在半空，用行动拒绝与迦尔纳的一切产生联系。迦尔纳不喜欢看到他这幅样子，好像阿周那随时可以离开公寓，离开城市，离开大气层，飘向迦尔纳无法企及的太空。<br/>
 <br/>
“你生气了。” 他判断道，“是因为我送玉藻前去了医院吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“不是。” 阿周那仍然背着身子，“我没有生气。电影很无聊。”<br/>
 <br/>
“是吗？我觉得相当有趣。”<br/>
 <br/>
“没有什么灵感来源。小丑能做到的事我都能做到，还能更干净一点。”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳按下暂停键。<br/>
 <br/>
“这件事你也能做到吗？” 他安静地发问。<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那转过头。屏幕里的一对年轻恋人在热情地亲吻彼此，对即将降临到他们身上的无边恐怖一无所知。相爱中的两个傻瓜。<br/>
 <br/>
“这不是——” 他停下了。“噢。”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳站起身，朝阿周那走过去。他的脉搏比被枪管抵住后脑勺时跳动得更加猛烈，全身的热度急速涌向头部，耳边只有血液呼啸的声音。胸腔内，心脏骤然加速，像一头失控的公牛般撞向迦尔纳，剧烈得仿佛下一秒就会死去。<br/>
 <br/>
“可以吗？” 他轻声询问。<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那睁大双眼，僵硬地停在原地；这下他的表情也回到了刚见面的时候。<br/>
 <br/>
“你、你不能——” 他语无伦次地说，脸颊烧得通红：“——你不能触碰我。你看到玉藻前发生什么了。你可能会濒临死亡。”<br/>
 <br/>
“交换一个吻，我觉得很值得。” 迦尔纳靠近他，一个人的吐息慢慢凝固住两个身影。“我可以吻你吗？” 他垂下睫毛，用目光抚摸阿周那的嘴唇。<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那低声吸了口气，向墙角退缩。“——”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳的手机尖锐地鸣叫出声，打断了两人。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
8<br/>
 <br/>
午夜时分，快餐店里坐着两人一鬼。其中一个面色苍白，穿着牛角扣大衣；另一个浮在座位旁边，全身散发蓝光；还有一个一袭蓝裙，粉色长发束成两股。<br/>
 <br/>
只有其中一个人看起来对这诡异的场景不感到惊讶。她说：“真的，真的，真——的太对不起你了，迦尔纳！这都是小玉藻的错，要杀要剐都悉听尊便了，呜呜！”<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那问：“这是谁？”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳问：“你是谁？”<br/>
 <br/>
“我是玉藻前啊！你的前同事，清清白白只想做贤妻，值得信赖的小玉藻！” 玉藻前喊出一长串听不太懂的定语，“但是这次的事都怪我！”<br/>
 <br/>
“可是......” 迦尔纳难得迟疑了。<br/>
 <br/>
“我懂你要说什么！你今天被‘我’袭击了对吧！” 玉藻前打断他，“那个女人不是我！听我解释！”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
所以，玉藻前有一个邪恶的双胞胎妹妹。<br/>
 <br/>
“高扬斯卡娅，”她痛心疾首地说，“我早该想到她来找我不怀好意！她就是算计到了小玉藻今天会在想念亲爱的朋友时稍～微占卜一下你的近况！”<br/>
 <br/>
“占卜？”<br/>
 <br/>
玉藻点点头。“别看我这样，小玉藻可是神秘世家出身的优秀巫女！不像高扬斯卡娅那个异端，我是正经学会了一身咒术才离家的！因为迦尔纳你上一次见面的时候在念叨准备去死之类的话，又突然从杂志社辞了职，我担心你才会开始占卜的.....没有想到高扬斯卡娅竟然挑中今天来.....她把小玉藻打晕了.....呜呜......” 她的声音越来越小，垂下脑袋。<br/>
 <br/>
“我不太相信她真的会咒术。” 灵异现象阿周那说。<br/>
 <br/>
“我相信你。” 迦尔纳说，“高扬斯卡娅还好吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
玉藻磨着牙：“早在医院通知我的时候就已经报警了！那种女人，必须得让她长点教训才行。”她话锋一转：“可我是真的担心你，迦尔纳！我算出，你被不好的东西缠上了。跟那颗钻石有关。”<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那像被刺了一下地缩起身子。迦尔纳在桌底下朝他伸出手，被躲开了。<br/>
 <br/>
“我知道。多谢你的关心，玉藻前。” 迦尔纳面色平静。<br/>
 <br/>
“你知道？！难不成你突然离开也是受了它的影响？！” 玉藻前扑出半个身子，捏住迦尔纳的肩膀。“迦尔纳，你要小心！这诅咒跟你的相性很差，最坏情况你可是会——”<br/>
 <br/>
“——死。我知道的。”<br/>
 <br/>
玉藻前不安地咬着嘴唇：“这可不行，你的命数原本很长，还有很多好事没有发生......我不能让你就这么离世！” 她站起来，从包里拿出一张狭长的纸，递给迦尔纳。<br/>
 <br/>
“ 这是...” 迦尔纳下意识接过。<br/>
 <br/>
“是我特地为你写的符咒。把它贴在家门背后，能起到辟邪避凶，被除不祥的作用。虽然不知道我的力量能否完全帮上你的忙....但还请务必收下！作为我的赔礼道歉，也是我作为朋友的关心。” 她深深地鞠了一躬。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
9<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
符咒以橙黄色为底，其上用毛笔画满了复杂的东方文字。薄薄一张纸，看起来丝毫没有它的效用那般可怕。<br/>
 <br/>
“贴上符咒吧。” 阿周那突然开口。<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳看了他一眼。<br/>
 <br/>
“贴上的话，会有坏事发生。” 他说。<br/>
 <br/>
“你记反作用了，迦尔纳。 她给你的保佑是真货，我才是诅咒你的恶灵。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我没有记错。”<br/>
 <br/>
“玉藻前是你的朋友。我不是。”<br/>
 <br/>
符咒被扔在桌上。它很快被淡淡的蓝光包围住，在无风的室内自主飞向大门。迦尔纳的手掌在空中拦下了它。<br/>
 <br/>
“我不会贴的。” 他执拗地重复。<br/>
 <br/>
“你不贴的话，我会去杀死你爱的人。你的朋友。你的家人。花不了我一晚上功夫。” 阿周那冰冷地威胁道。蓝光大涨，在他身旁划出烈焰的痕迹。他现在看起来像个真正的恶灵了。<br/>
 <br/>
“贴上它也会杀死我爱的人。” 迦尔纳毫不退让，同他对视。<br/>
 <br/>
“别犯傻。我不是活人。” 阿周那艰难地吞咽一下，好像喉咙里卡进不存在的硬物。“你根本不清楚留下我的后果。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你本来应该活着的。” 迦尔纳说。<br/>
 <br/>
这句话像晴天霹雳一样在空气里炸响。阿周那在爆炸的余波里震惊地盯着他。<br/>
 <br/>
“你怎么——”<br/>
 <br/>
“你可以随意接触想要毁掉的物体。椅子，马克杯，我以外的其他人。你之前就有能力杀死我的父母亲友，但你一直没有动手。小丑可以通过吃人复活。” 迦尔纳说。“你不杀人，是因为杀死他们你会自责。因为你会借着他们的生命复活。”<br/>
 <br/>
“不要做自己讨厌的事，阿周那。你不擅长摧毁人的生活，你适合塑造它。那么杀死我就应该是你的目标。我是你唯一需要杀死的人。”<br/>
 <br/>
时间停滞了。<br/>
 <br/>
沉默良久，阿周那开口：“你太傲慢了，迦尔纳。凡人无权擅自揣测天命。杀了你我也不会复活，因为我从来没有活过。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我跟你的相性很差，是因为你的人生中本不存在灾祸，是我把厄运带给了你。不是恶灵的本质，而是‘阿周那’。我的降生注定会让另一个人染上深重的苦难。简单的死亡相比之下不足挂齿。他会被父母抛弃，被旁人嘲笑，被命运夺走一切。”他抬起头，痛苦在脸庞上一闪而过。<br/>
 <br/>
“那个人不能是你。”<br/>
 <br/>
蓝色的火焰开始熊熊燃烧。符咒被恶灵强大的拉力所吸引，挣脱了迦尔纳的手指。<br/>
 <br/>
“你才是傲慢的人。” 迦尔纳说，盛怒在他的血管里翻腾，拉扯着他走向那火焰。“你主动宣称要给予我诅咒，现在又要擅自收回自己许下的承诺吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那不擅长做一个恶灵，因为他会为被厄运波及到的他人而责备自己。但对于向迦尔纳降下最可怕的厄运这件事，他似乎毫无羞愧之意。他想要清除迦尔纳的苦难。<br/>
 <br/>
他要剥夺迦尔纳的命运。<br/>
 <br/>
“别过来！” 火焰高涨，在迦尔纳的手臂和符咒之间织出一道灼热的网。“你的人生里不应该存在我。你会经历常人无法忍受的艰厉宿命。命运不会手下留情。”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳眼也不眨地踏入网中。火舌舔舐他的皮肤，像钢鞭锯过血肉。<br/>
 <br/>
“那么，我也会战胜命运。我会接受它。” 他看着火光映照下的阿周那，询问他：“你要让我不战而败吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“......”<br/>
 <br/>
没有回应。 阿周那合上眼脸，蓝色业火蝴蝶般翩翩跃上他的睫尖。迦尔纳的嘴唇如愿吻上一片冰冷的火。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
“....是你赢了，迦尔纳。” 阿周那说，露出一个发自真心的笑容。人类才该有的笑容。在他身后，符咒不知何时已经贴上了门板。“你能够战胜一切厄运。我知道的。”<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳瞪大眼睛，想要上前抓住他。但恶灵的消失远不如出现来得有戏剧性。<br/>
 <br/>
像一个破碎的气泡那样，火焰带着阿周那消失在了空气里。<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳的手臂恢复如初，好像从未受过火伤。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
10<br/>
 <br/>
失恋旅行持续了三个月。<br/>
 <br/>
迦尔纳扔掉手机，回到当初露营过的雪山，在山脚下搭起野营帐篷。没有一片雪花穿透他的围巾，在无月的夜晚将他带入噩梦。三个月后，他终于厌倦了山野里安稳异常的气候。回程的轮船年代久远，缺少设施，途径百慕大时平稳得像滑在旱地上。<br/>
 <br/>
星期三，天空暗沉，向来干燥的城市罕见地下起一场雷阵雨。地铁出口雨水淹到脚踝，迦尔纳顶着湿透的公文包走进面试所在的大楼，刚出电梯就一头撞在玻璃门上。<br/>
 <br/>
有个耳熟的声音说：“你的好日子到头了，迦尔纳。”<br/>
 <br/>
阿周那穿着蓝色衬衫，蹬着皮鞋的双脚稳稳地踩在地上。他说：<br/>
 <br/>
“命运不能战胜你，所以我亲自来了。准备好吃一场败仗吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
相机丢了实在是件憾事。迦尔纳想，因为阿周那笑起来的样子真的很适合洗成照片摆起来。就放在工位上吉娜可送的大象马克杯和妈妈寄来的花束之间。接着他想起来这些东西也随着原来的工作一起丢了，但幸好阿周那还在。<br/>
 <br/>
“我不会输的。” 他说，也笑起来。<br/>
 <br/>
END.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>